


Father's Day

by damaged_danzy



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Girl! Cris, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Real Madrid CF, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damaged_danzy/pseuds/damaged_danzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cris decides to give her boyfriend, James, a special surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> PWP. Cristiano is a girl in this fic ;) Father's Day was yesterday, but I finished this today so yeahhhhh. Please enjoy

The sun was blazing and the temperature was high in the nineties. James wiped sweat of his brows and loosened his swim trunks. Being an outdoors person, especially during the summer, was hard. James loved nature, but he always hated sweating. He was tempted to jump in the swimming pool, but he was expecting his girlfriend to come over any moment. Fortunately, his waiting soon ended as he felt his phone vibrate. It was a message from Cris saying she had already let herself in the house. James smiled as he walked back in his home. He quickly made a dash to his bathroom where he freshened up. He walked back out and into the living room to see his girlfriend. “Hey.”

Cris, who had stretched out on the couch, jumped up when she heard him. “James!” She ran up and gave him a peck on the cheek. She pulled back and twisted one of his nipples.

“Ow! What was that for?”

“You went tanning without me!” She stuck her bottom lip out. Cris knew that James was a sucker for her puppy dog face. “Not fair.”

“You can come next time,” James said with a smirk. “And we don’t want you getting any tan lines, so you can just tan naked.” He wrapped his arms around her lower back with his hands resting on the curve of her ass.

Cris faked a shocked voice. “James, are you trying to get me naked?”

“That depends,” the man replied while biting his lip. “Is it working?”

“Maybe. Do you know what today is?”

James scrunched up his face. “What? It’s… Sunday. I think.”

Cris rolled her eyes. “Yes it’s Sunday, but it’s Father’s Day!”

James gave her a dumbfounded look. “Okay.” His face rapidly changed as he fumbled over his words. “Wait, you’re not…. pregnant are you?”

The look on James’ face was priceless and Cris debated on how long she should keep him waiting. She finally laughed. “No silly! You know I have my modeling career. I don’t think my boss would be happy with a pregnant lingerie model.”

James let out a sigh. “So you’re not pregnant?”

“No.” She moved closer to James and stood on her tippy toes to reach his ear. “But, as I recall, you’re my Daddy.” Cris watched as James’ whole body changed. He eyes widened and his whole body tensed up.

“Yeah, that sounds right,” he said. “What’s my baby girl want?” He grabbed her wrists and wrapped his fingers around them. “Why don’t you tell me in the bedroom?” 

They made their way to the bedroom before James pushed Cris on the bed. He pushed her legs open and sat on his heels. “Is this what you had in mind baby?”

Cris nodded. “Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes Daddy.”

“That’s what I like to hear.” James leaned in and pulled Cris’ shirt up. He kissed her stomach before gently biting on the skin above her hip. He licked back up until he hit the bottom of her bra. He leaned up and kissed Cris on her lips. She responded by wrapping her arms around James’ bare back. James moved his hands over Cris’ shirt. He firmly grasped her through her shirt, teasing her.

Cris groaned as she pushed James off of her. He shot her a confused look but she simply smiled back. She swiftly took her shirt off before laying back on the bed. “I had to make myself comfortable.”

“I can see that.” James kissed the swell of her breasts before sticking his tongue between her cleavage. He licked around, gently biting every now and then. One hand massaged her breast while the other held her hand. He moved his tongue over her bra, licking her nipple through the material. Cris moaned as James lapped around. James finally pulled the bra cup down and took her nipple in his mouth.

“Fuck,” Cris moaned. She used her free hand to grasp James’ shoulder. She felt herself get wetter as James bit her nipple, the pressure making her feel hotter every second.

James finally let her hand go from his and used his hand to undo her bra. He slid the silky material off her shoulder and carelessly tossed it on the floor.

“Hey, be careful, that’s from Victoria’s Secret!”

“I’ll buy you some more.”

“Mhmmm,” Cris replied as James continued kissing her breasts. “James, please.”

“Please what?” He mumbled against her chest.

“Do something!”

James stuck his hand in the waistband of Cris’ shorts. He slid his fingers underneath her panties. Cris gasped as James began sliding his hand underneath her in a fast repeated motion. Cris quickly moved his hand away and took her shorts off. She left her underwear on as James looked at her with lustful eyes.

James leaned between her thighs and kissed her through her panties. He eyed the wet patch and licked his lips. He gently pushed her panties to the side as he put his tongue in her.

“Fuck.” Cris looked down and saw James’ head bobbing up and down. She grabbed a handful of his black hair and tugged. The small gesture encouraged James to keep going. He flicked his tongue between her folds before finding her clit. He snaked his finger between her and slowly pushed it inside of Cris. He sucked on her clit, putting it between his lips and adding the smallest amount of pressure. Cris felt her hips involuntary jerk. “Goddamn James.”

James smiled against her. He picked up the speed of his finger before adding another one. He finally pulled away and Cris groaned.

“James,” she whined. “Why did you stop?”

“Your underwear is in the way.” He quickly pulled her panties down. He rubbed his palm against her and smirked. “You’re so wet.”

“All for you daddy.” Cris sat up and pulled James closer to her. She grabbed his him through his swimming trunks. He was hard and throbbing. She rubbed him as James began cursing. She reached under his shorts and ran her hand down his long shaft. James’ eyes were closed as Cris flicked his head.

“Stop,” James intercepted. Cris drew her eyebrows together as James jumped off the bed. But he simply tugged his shorts off along with his boxers. He climbed back on top of her and kissed her cheek. He looked at her deep in the eye and spoke with a deep voice. “Do you want me to use a condom or not?”

“No condom,” she replied with a wink.

“Fuck, okay.” James said shakily. He was used to getting a no when he asked, so he was surprised but happy with her answer. “Cris, switch positions with me real quick.”

The girl obliged and soon she was the one on top. She looked down at her boyfriend and her heart swelled. His eyes were blown and he was looking at her like she was the only thing in the world. She grabbed his hand and held it to her heart. “I love you James.”

“I love you too Cris, goddamn, I love you so much.” He positioned his cock and slowly thrust into her. He held onto her hips as the girl began moving. 

Cris slowly rocked her hips back and forth, getting accustomed to the feeling of James inside of her. It felt like something was splitting her wide open but simultaneously he felt like the only thing holding her together. Cris began bouncing up and down, the friction setting her off.

James watched her ride him. He grabbed one of her breasts and played with her nipple. He began moving his hips up and down, causing Cris to moan with pleasure. “Does baby girl like that?”

“Baby girl likes that a lot Daddy.”

He thrusted in deeper, causing Cris’ whole body to shake. He brought his hand down and began toying with her clit. He rubbed at it, earning moans from the girl.

Cris felt the pressure build up more and more. “Oh fuck,” she moaned and she leaned on James’ chest. The man quickly responded by sitting into an upright position. He rhythmically fucked into her, going deeper and deeper until he could feel Cris shaking all over him. James felt the girl orgasm as she clenched around him. She went pliant against him and nuzzled her face above his crown tattoo.

James rubbed circles on her back as Cris’ breathing went back to normal. He was still inside of her and he was slowly becoming impatient. “Cris baby,” he nudged.

“What?” She asked innocently. 

He looked down at where they were connected and raised his eyebrow.

“Oh,” Cris smirked. “I guess we I should take care of Daddy now?”

“Please,” James whimpered. 

Cris slowly got off James and got on her knees. She blew him a kiss before giving a small lick to his cock.

James reacted instantly. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and shoved her face in his crotch. “Cris, baby please. Don’t fuck around like that.”

Cris gave him an innocent look and batted her eyelashes. “I don’t know what you mean.”

James grabbed her hair and pulled her up to look him in the face. “I think you know exactly what I mean.”

Cris smirked. James was a nice person; almost too nice sometimes. He often let her do whatever she wanted with him, but in the bedroom, James was the one in control. Seeing James be so dominant and assertive always got Cris hot and bothered. She finally opened her mouth and took his length. What she couldn’t fit in her mouth, she wrapped her fingers around.

“Fuck,” James groaned. He had propped some pillows behind his back so that he could watch Cris suck him off. James loved seeing himself in Cris’ mouth. Watching Cris’ lips stretched over him made James want to fuck her hard in the mouth. He slowly rocked his cock back and forth, checking to make sure Cris was okay. She didn’t stop him, so James took that as a sign to continue. He hit the back of her throat and Cris coughed, but she didn’t let go. “Mmmm, that’s my baby.” He stroked her hair, feeling her head bob up and down. “That’s how Daddy likes it.”

Cris finally pulled away. She gave soft kitten licks to James’ tip, tongue lapping against the slit. Her hand wrapped around him, moving in a fast up and down motion. 

James felt his stomach tighten as precum slipped out. Cris eagerly licked it and swallowed. James felt his body tremble as he pushed Cris’ hand away. He put his cock in Cris’ face and gave it a tug before he came on her face. He rubbed the tip of his head on her face, going side to side on her lips before he finally laughed. “I didn’t get it in your hair this time.”

“Thank god,” Cris said sarcastically. “You didn’t get any in my eye this time either, so that was definitely a plus.”

James grabbed his swim trunks that he had tossed earlier. He gently wiped at Cris’ face until she was clean. He pinched one of her cheeks and blew her a kiss. “You’re too good to me,” he said softly.

Cris got off her knees and lay on the bed. James followed her and he rested his head against her breasts. He put one of his hands above her heart, the beat sending the tiniest thud against his hand. “Did you like your Father’s Day gift?” Cris asked.

“Hell yeah. I’m looking forward to many more.”

Cris playfully smacked his forehead. “Well right now you’re birthday is close, so maybe focus on that, yeah?”

James swiftly repositioned himself so that now he was lying chest to chest with Cris. “You’re right. I guess we should go ahead and start celebrating. You know, because I’m so amazing.”

Cris rolled her eyes. “I’m the amazing one here, obviously.”

James gave her a peck on the lips. “You got that right.” His hands wrapped around her waist and he squeezed tight. “I love you Cris.”

“I love you too James. Or should I say Daddy?” Cris silently patted herself on the back when she felt James get hard again. He looked up at her, a slight red tinge on his face. Cris raised an eyebrow. “Round two?”

“Please.”

This time, James brought the covers over them and he slowly rocked into her over and over, until Cris was crying his name out.

James might not be a father, but he did know how to take care of his baby girl.

**Author's Note:**

> akjf;kalsdfjkls I can't believe I wrote this. And of course this has to be an alternate universe not only because Cris is a girl, but I cannot see James being that dominant, lol. Who really knows though, right? Anyway, thanks for reading :)


End file.
